Abyss Wanderer
The Abyss Wanderer is an enemy that the player can encounter in UNLOVED. They serve the role of bosses and are by far the strongest and most powerful enemy the player will face. They only appear on Abyss difficulty. Spawning The Wanderers Spawning Wanderers requires just two things which will change slightly depending on the game mode - Finding the room crest for the specific tileset and having 33 monsters present on the map. When 33 monsters are present in the game, the 34th spawn will always be an Abyss Wanderer. Playing on Arcade Style will increase the monster requirement by 10-15 while Classic Horror decreases it with the same range. There will be one Wanderer for each tileset (white, red and blue) though they do not have to spawn within said tileset (for example, the white room Wanderer can spawn inside of a red room). Once a Wanderer spawns, it will announce it's presence through a deep, demonic voice and a bar will appear on the top of the screen representing the Wanderers health until the player kills them. Combat Description indicates that she has been affected by an Abyss Wanderer's power]] Abyss Wanderers generally try to avoid direct combat with the player; instead relying on using their powers to buff other enemies around them to fight the player (enemies affected by the Wanderer's power will be marked with a green mist). None the less, they are still more than capable of fighting on their own and if they can corner the player, they often won't hesitate to go in for the kill. They are also capable of using the Demon Speed ability though they don't use it very often. There will be three different types of Abyss Wanderer that the player will encounter on each map and only one of each will appear. They all have the ability to boost the health of enemies affected by their power and can summon reinforcements to their location (just like the Witch). In addition to these abilities, each Wanderer has it's own unique buffs it can give to enemies that are near them as well as their own attacks to use against the player. Wanderer Types Wanderer #1 (Rotten) "The Timelord" This Wanderer resembles a Rotten Corpse and can use the Witch's Face of Death attack against the player. It functions in exactly same way as the Witch's attack and can be avoided using the same tactics. It will always instantly kill the player if it hits. Enemies affected by this Wanderer will receive a speed boost allowing them to move twice as fast as they normally would. Wanderer #2 (Green) This Wanderer will have a green glow surrounding it and can use the Faceless' triple fireball attack against the player. It deals substantially more damage than the Faceless' attack but can be avoided using the same methods. Enemies affected by this Wanderer will deal much more damage with their attacks. It will also allow regular enemies that have projectile attacks to use the Rotten versions of their projectiles. Wanderer #3 (Yellow) This Wanderer will have a yellow glow surrounding it and can use the Clown's flaming skull attack against the player. Though it moves slower, it deals much more damage and is also more accurate. It can be avoided using the same methods for the Clown's attack. Enemies affected by this Wanderer will be able to resurrect themselves after being killed, effectively doubling the number of enemies the player will have to kill. Enemies can only be resurrected once and will only have a fraction of their normal health when brought back to life. Though killing the Wanderers is not required to complete the map, leaving them alive will substantially increase the difficulty. Killing all three Wanderers is also the only way to earn an Abyss Chest. Fighting The Wanderers Once a Wanderer spawns on the map, if possible, the player should try to avoid picking up any other items or opening more doors so they do not increase the heat levels and spawn even more enemies. There will already be a significant number of enemies present on the map and killing as many as possible should be a priority. The Wanderers main strength lies in their ability to buff other enemies making them more difficult to kill so killing off most of the lesser enemies will make the fight much easier. The Wanderers may be strong but they are actually very manageable in a one on one fight provided the player has at least one powerful weapon and a healthy supply of ammo. Another way to make the fight easier is to activate the Quad Damage challenge. This will quadruple the damage output of the players weapons which helps the negate the Wanderer's large pool of health as well the health increases they can grant to other enemies. Bear in mind however that all the enemies will also benefit from the quadruple damage multiplier making this a very high risk, high reward tactic. If using this strategy, armor will be crucial to success so it's best to use Trinkets that will increase maximum armor and more importantly, armor protection. Voice Lines The Abyss Wanderer is the second enemy in UNLOVED (after the Doctor) who clearly speaks in a human language. Below is a list of all the Wanderer's known voice lines. Category:Enemies